1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antibiotic and deodorant textile and processing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a long-term antibiotic and deodorant textile with mesoporous structure and processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Textiles with deodorant properties are traditionally processed with active carbon. Although the textiles processed with active carbon have good deodorant properties, the colors of the textiles become darker. Therefore, the active carbon processing method is limited to treat dark colored textiles and is not suited to treat light or brightly colored textiles. Another processing method uses zeolite deodorant properties. Suitable binders are used to adhere the zeolite to textiles. The disadvantages of zeolite processing method are the requirement of binders, the expensive cost and poor wash resistance of the textile.
Textiles with antibiotic properties are traditionally made by adding an organic quaternary ammonium salt or an antiseptic containing silver. In the zeolite processing method previously stated, silver ions can be added to zeolite and the zeolite containing silver ions can be adhered to the surfaces of textiles.